Cigarettes have long been enjoyed as articles of tasting. In recent years, however, smokeless tobacco, which users are allowed to use in places where smoking is prohibited, including airplane cabins and train compartments, has been attracting attention. With the smokeless tobacco, users can absorb active constituents of tobacco and enjoy the flavor of tobacco anywhere.
Snus, an oral tobacco product belonging to the class of smokeless tobacco, contains tobacco shreds, or finely-shredded tobacco materials. The tobacco shreds for snus have a high moisture content. Specifically, snus is classified into a loose type, which has non-packaged tobacco shreds, and a portion type called also a pouch type, which has tobacco shreds packaged in a pouch of a nonwoven fabric or other material. The pouch-type snus is designed to be placed between a user's upper lip and gum so that the user can absorb active constituents of tobacco extracted into saliva, through the gum into the body.
With this type of oral tobacco products, the user can enjoy the taste of tobacco shreds only after the user's brain perceives that the active constituents of tobacco have been absorbed in the body. Thus, in an initial stage of use, or stage immediately after putting an oral tobacco product in the mouth, the user feels short on the taste of tobacco shreds, compared with normal cigarettes with the tobacco shreds ignited.
To deal with this, oral tobacco products with a flavoring added to a wrapper from which the pouch is made (Patent documents 1, 2) and an oral tobacco product including capsules containing a flavoring, disposed in the pouch (patent document 3) have been proposed.